Hunting the Firehawk/Transcript
(picking up ECHO recorder) Roland (recording): Hey, soldier. If you're hearing this, I'm in trouble. Right now, you're the only thing standing between this city - hell, the whole planet - and Handsome Jack's army. I left info about my whereabouts in my safe. You can use it to store anything you need - this is your home, now. Good luck. (picking up ECHO recorder in safe) ???: This is the Firehawk. Come to Frostburn Canyon or people will die. Scooter: The Firehawk?! You mean that mass-murderin' bounty hunter?! Oh crap -- if the Firehawk's got him, Roland is in DEEEEEP! You gotta get to Frostburn Canyon and rescue his ass! Angel: If Roland has been captured by the Firehawk, he's in danger. You're the only one who can stop Jack, but Roland is the man with the plan, so to speak -- he knows the best way to strike at Hyperion. (entering Frostburn canyon) Angel: The Firehawk should be around here somewhere. Stay alert. Angel: That's weird. The Bloodshot bandit clan seems to be attacking the Firehawk's lair. They've probably left landmarks for their reinforcements -- those should lead you to the Firehawk. That, or just...follow the screaming. Flanksteak: Step off, Vault Hunter -- this is between the Bloodshots and the Firehawk! Once my boys bring his ass back to me, he's gonna pay for every Bloodshot he killed! We're gonna string him up from his own freakin' intestines! Angel: Well, that was...needlessly graphic. (entering tunnels that lead to the Firehawk's lair) Angel: This is unusual. The Firehawk has harassed the Bloodshots for some time, but they never mounted such a large-scale assault on the Firehawk before. I wonder what's given them such confidence? Flanksteak: Keep goin, Bloodshots! That demonic THING will rue the goddamn day it messed with us! We're gonna make The Firehawk choke to death on his own feces! Angel: Dude. Ew. Handsome Jack: You think the Firehawk's got Roland, huh? Y'know, I heard the Firehawk liquefies bandits and drinks 'em like flesh smoothies. But nah, I'm sure your bandit pal Roland's just fine. Of course, if Roland hadn't been such a dumbass in the first place, he wouldn'ta -- whoops! Almost spilled the secret! Handsome Jack: Lemme explain something: even if you DO rescue Roland from this Firehawk guy, the Crimson Raiders ain't exactly long for this world. You know what? I think you deserve a little hint. My secret involves your pathetic resistance dying, and me laughing, heh-heh-heh! A lot. Angel: This is it -- the Firehawk's hideout. Be careful, friend: there are bound to be traps everywhere. Bandit: OH GOD IN HEAVEN, I CAN TASTE MY OWN MELTING FLESH! (There is a random chance where this quote fails to trigger) Angel: See, traps. Don't let it happen to you. (Only triggered by the previous quote) Handsome Jack: Oooh, you feel that? The sound of those earthquake marks my drills getting closer and closer to the Vault! That's the sound of progress, baby. (A small ball of flame falls into the ground as the Firehawk appears with flaming wings. Two nearby Bloodshot bruisers are reduced into bloody chunks.) Lilith: 'Sup. scene: Lilith aka the Firehawk (Lilith slumps over, seemingly exhausted) Lilith: How ya doin'. The bandits call me the Firehawk, but the name's Lilith. I'm with the Raiders, like you. I keep the bandits in line so Roland can focus on taking down Jack. Anyway, long story, lots of internal bleeding. Lilith: Could you help me up? (Vaunt Hunter Revives Lilith) Lilith: Oof, I need a pick-me-up. Get me some Eridium, will ya? I should have some in one of my strong boxes. (when talked to) Lilith: Eridium now, talk later. (upon grabbing the Eridium nugget) Lilith: Yeah, that's the stuff. Give it here? (upon handing over the Eridium) Lilith: Appreciate it. (Lilith absorbs the Eridium, glowing purple in the process) Lilith: Ahh... thanks. Bet you're looking for Roland, huh? He's not here - the Bloodshots grabbed him. Made 'em cocky, too -- they never came after me this hard. (explosions are heard in the distance) Bloodshot bandit: They're in here! GET 'EM! Lilith: Heh. Now the real fun begins. I'll see if I can't phaseblast a few of 'em for you. (Lilith Phasewalks away) Lilith: Psychos! Watch out! (Lines when the Vault Hunter kills an enemy) Lilith: Hell yeah! Lilith: Well done! Lilith: Nice shot! (Lines when Lilith Phasewalks into existence) Lilith: Howdy boys! Lilith: Doin' alright over there? Lilith: I got your back! Lilith: Miss me? Lilith: Raaagh! (Badasses appear) Lilith: Heads-up! Badasses! Lilith: Watch out -- badass psychos! Lilith: These punks don't stand a chance against us! (The first wave of enemies are killed) Lilith: Get some ammo , this ain't over yet! Lilith: They found another way in! (The second wave of enemies are killed) Lilith: Well. That was fun. Feeling tapped out, though -- could you get me another hunk of Eridium? (upon grabbing the second Eridium nugget) Lilith: Yeah, that's the stuff. Give it here? (upon handing over the Eridium) Lilith: Ahh. Thanks. Lilith: Ahhhh. Yeah... since the Vault opened, my Siren powers have been getting a little... awesome thanks to this Eridium stuff. No idea why. Now let's talk about rescuing my boyfriend. Lilith: Well...ex-boyfriend. Category:Transcripts